Quiver
by sdonz23
Summary: This is a sequel to my previous story Onomatopoeia. After Two Face escapes from Arkham Asylum, he hires a meta human to bring Oliver Queen back from the dead to help him get revenge on the Huntress. Completed!
1. Brought back

Disclaimer: I don't own Birds of Prey or any of the other characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros.  
  
Author's Note: This is a sequel to my previous story Onomatopoeia. It takes place the day after the story left off. This story is basically the Birds of Prey version of the storyline Quiver (for those of you who don't read comics, Quiver was a story in Green Arrow comics about two years ago and it was about Oliver Queen returning from the dead). After Two Face escapes from Arkham Asylum, he hires a meta human to bring Oliver Queen back from the dead so he can help him get revenge on the Huntress.   
  
Quiver  
  
Chapter 1: Brought back  
  
Connor was heading towards the Clock Tower. So many things had happened yesterday. He couldn't believe that he actually kissed Dinah. After that he actually had the guts to ask her out and for some reason she said yes. He couldn't believe it. It all felt like a dream. He walked out of the elevator and into the Clock Tower. "Hi, Helena."  
  
"Hey, Connor. So, where are you guys going tonight?"  
  
"We're probably just going to see a movie and then get something to eat."  
  
"Remember, you guys have to be back here by ten o'clock," Barbara reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Barbara was letting them go out tonight because she thought they had earned a night out after everything that had happened, but after they went out on their date, they had to go on sweeps. Barbara told them that just because they stopped Onomatopoeia, it didn't mean that the city was crime free. Suddenly Dinah came from upstairs. She looked amazing tonight.   
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Hey, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah," she turned towards Barbara and Helena. "I'll see you guys later. Bye."  
  
They headed out the Clock Tower. "So, what movie did you want to see?" she asked him.  
  
"I don't know. I was thinking maybe the Italian Job, unless of course you want to see Finding Nemo," he joked.  
  
"Let's just go see the Italian Job."  
  
* * * * *  
  
When the movie was over Dinah and Connor were going to get a slice of pizza. They walked in and ordered. "So," he said, "what did you think of the movie?"  
  
"It was pretty good." She looked at him and couldn't help but think how cute he looked tonight.   
  
"Can I ask you something?"   
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"What was the craziest thing you have ever done with your powers?"  
  
"Okay, well, do you remember Matt?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, a couple of months ago the dance was coming up and I thought he was kind of cute. So, Gabby switched lab partners with me, trying to set us up. Anyway, I wanted to get to know him so I read his mind."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"It gets worse. After that, I just kept doing it and eventually he asked me to the dance. Later I realized how stupid I was because trying to get a guy to like you by reading his mind was like the lowest thing you could do. Afterwards, I told him, of course I didn't tell him I read his mind, but I told him I just found some stuff out about him. He got pissed and didn't want to talk to me but the next day he forgave me and we've been friends ever since."  
  
"You're right, trying to get a guy to like you by reading their mind is one of the lowest things you can do."  
  
"Oh, shut up. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Okay, what was the craziest thing that you've ever done?"  
  
"Well, when I found out Ollie was Green Arrow, I wanted to be just like him. So, I convinced him to teach me archery and martial arts. I was getting pretty good at it but Ollie didn't think I was good enough yet. He didn't think I was ready to take on the city's thugs.   
  
"Anyway, I got tired of waiting, so one night I followed him. He was beating on some muggers and I came out of nowhere to help him. Anyway, within thirty seconds I was already knocked out with a broken nose. Ollie was so mad at me. After what happened, I never tried to do that again. When Ollie said I wasn't ready, that meant I wasn't ready. I learned from my mistake."  
  
"Wow, even the first time I tried to go on sweeps it didn't turn out that badly." They both laughed.  
  
  
  
For the rest of the night they were just telling each other about all of the adventures that they had from being superheroes. They both had a really good time. Unfortunately ten o'clock came faster than they had hoped. Connor walked her to the Clock Tower. They walked into the elevator. "I had fun tonight," he told her.  
  
"Me too." Before he even knew what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed her. They broke apart and smiled. The elevator doors opened and they suddenly remembered they had a job to do.   
  
"Hi," Barbara greeted them. "You're just in time. There's a robbery at Jim's Jewelry store. If you hurry, you might be able to get there in time." Connor headed upstairs to get into costume (he kept his equipment at the Clock Tower now instead at his aunt's apartment where he was staying) and was ready to take on the city's thugs. He couldn't help but smile. He had a great time tonight. Things were finally starting to work out for him.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Stan Milton was waiting nervously for him to arrive. He hoped it would work. It had to. If it didn't then the boss would kill him. "Milton." He turned around.  
  
"Oh, hey, boss."  
  
"Is everything ready?" he asked him.   
  
"Oh, yeah, everything's ready."  
  
"Then let's do this. I'm not a patient man." Stan removed the blanket. Under it was the body of Oliver Queen. "Are you certain he won't remember a thing?"  
  
"Yes, positive, sir. The meta I found can bring his body back but he can't bring his soul back. Without his soul he won't remember anything. He'll have Oliver Queen's skills but he won't have his memories."  
  
"Good. This better work or else it's your throat, Milton. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I know sir."  
  
"Excuse me, I'm here for the job." the meta said.  
  
"You're late," the boss responded.  
  
"I was busy."  
  
"Well, do this right now or else you're not going to wake up in the morning. If we didn't need you then I'd kill you right now."  
  
"Alright, I'll do it but you got the money?"  
  
"Right here." He handed him a briefcase. The meta opened it just to make sure it was all there.  
  
"Alright, let's do this." He went over to the body. He placed his hands over the guy's chest and used his powers. The room started to shake and the body started to glow. Suddenly Oliver inhaled. He opened his eyes confused. "What the hell?"  
  
The boss faced Stan. "Milton." Stan went over to the body and stuck a needle in his arm.   
  
"What are you," he was cut off as he drifted to sleep.  
  
"Nice work. Milton, looks like you won't die after all."  
  
"Okay, I'll be going now," the meta said.  
  
"Not so fast." The boss pointed a gun at him.   
  
"What are you doing? I did as you asked. I brought the guy back."  
  
"I'm grateful, but since Milton doesn't have to die, somebody has to take his place." He fired the gun at him. "Milton, get the body out of here. I don't need the cops to track this back to me."  
  
"Right away, Two Face." Two Face turned around and looked at the body. "This will be the start of a beautiful friendship, Mr. Queen."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So, what do you think so far? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Please review. 


	2. Unfamiliar things

Chapter 2: Unfamiliar things  
  
"So, did you find out who the victim is yet?" Helena asked Barbara. They were both in the Clock Tower. They were trying to find out more information about the homicide from last night.  
  
"His name is Greg Keller."  
  
"Meta human?"  
  
"Yeah, he had a very unique gift. He could bring people back from the dead."  
  
"What? How is that possible?"  
  
"Well, he doesn't exactly bring them back from the dead. He can bring their body back but not their soul."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The person's body will come to life again. They'll have the same skills they used to have but they won't have any memories. They won't remember who they are. So, they won't really have a soul."  
  
"So, who would kill a meta that could resurrect people?"  
  
"Rumor has it that he had a deal with Two Face."   
  
"Two Face? But we put him away three years ago."  
  
"Well, he escaped from Arkham Asylum two weeks ago."  
  
"Great, so now Two Face is back on the streets and he brought somebody back from the dead. This definitely isn't good."  
  
Back in the training room, Dinah and Connor were fighting each other. Dinah kicked him in the stomach. "Oh, come on, Connor. Stop holding back on me."  
  
"Okay, fine. You asked for it." He tried to kick her in the chest but she blocked it. He then kicked her in the back of the knee, causing her to fall backwards, and he caught her just before she hit the ground. "Well, how was that? Do you give up?"  
  
"Never." She used her telekinesis and he flew to the other side of the room. She went over to him to see if he was alright since he hit the wall pretty hard. "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Before she even knew what was happening he grabbed her arm and pinned her to the floor. "Now do you give up?"   
  
"No way." She got out of his grasp and now he was pinned to the floor. He tried getting up but it was no use. "Give up?"  
  
"Okay, fine. You win," he told her.   
  
"What's my prize?  
  
"This." He pulled her down and kissed her. "So, was that a good prize?"  
  
"I'm not complaining."  
  
"So, are we going to have that second date?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe."   
  
"Will this help you make up your mind?" He kissed her again.  
  
"Yeah, that kind of helped."  
  
"Hey, do you want to go to No Man's Land?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." They walked out of the training room and saw Barbara and Helena.   
  
"Hey, guys what's going on?" Dinah asked them.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just you're typical day. Two Face escaped from Arkham and he hired a guy to bring somebody back from the dead. Nothing unusual," Helena said.  
  
"Okay. Well, we're going to No Man's Land. We'll see you guys later. Bye."  
  
"Okay, bye guys." They went into the elevator. "They make such a cute couple," Helena said. "Okay, back to business. Do we have any idea about what Two Face is planning to do?"  
  
"Not yet but we have to find out soon before it's too late."  
  
* * * * *  
  
He woke up in a strange room. He didn't know where he was. Everything seemed so unfamiliar to him. His mind felt blank and completely empty. It was hollow. He felt like he was in some type of dream that he couldn't get out of.  
  
  
  
He got up off the bed from where he was lying and got on his feet. His legs were wobbly and he almost fell. It felt like it was the first time he stood up or at least the first time he stood up in a very, very long time. He took a step forward. He automatically knew how to walk. He didn't have to think about it even though it was as if he had never done this before.   
  
He looked at his surroundings. He was in a small, white room, with a mirror at one end, and a bed. He had no idea where he was. He had never been to this place before in his life. He saw a door and reached for the knob but it was locked.   
  
  
  
For some reason he couldn't remember what he looked like. He went towards the mirror on the other side of the room. There was something strange, something different about his appearance. He felt like he was looking at a stranger. It was like it was the first time he had ever seen his face before. There was something different about his appearance, something unnatural. He didn't know what though.   
  
Suddenly he had a flash of himself wearing a green hat and a very small green mask. The flash quickly ended. He didn't know what it meant. It was like a memory from a past life. He didn't know if he was hallucinating or not.  
  
Suddenly he realized something. He was very confused and disturbed by this. For some reason he couldn't remember his name. Why couldn't he remember his name? He couldn't remember anything. He couldn't remember his birthday or where he lived. The only thing he remembered was seeing some strange white light, then somebody put a needle in him, and now he was here. Why couldn't he remember anything else? Who was he? What happened to him?   
  
Suddenly the door opened and three men walked in. One of them had a disfigured face. For some reason the man with the disfigured face seemed so familiar to him, like he had seen him somewhere before but he knew that he had never seen this man before in his life. "Who are you? Where am I? What am I doing here?"  
  
"Relax, one question at a time. I'm glad to see you're finally awake, Oliver," the man with the disfigured face said.  
  
"What did you call me?" Oliver, that name sounded so familiar. Yes, Oliver was his name. That was it. His name was Oliver. What was his last name? Did it start with an O, or an S, or a Q, or a P? He didn't know. He couldn't remember. Why couldn't he remember?  
  
"I called you Oliver. What's the matter? Can't remember your name?"   
  
"How did you know that? Did you do this to me?" He lunged at him and grabbed the stranger by the collar. "Did you do this to me?" The two men pointed guns at him.  
  
"If you want to know then I suggest you let go of me. That won't get you anywhere." He loosened his grip and put him down. The two men also lowered their guns.   
  
"What am I doing here?"  
  
"You're here because I need you're help."  
  
"And why should I help you? Why should I trust you?"  
  
"Because, Oliver, I'm the only one who can answer you're questions. You don't remember who you are. I'm the only one who knows who you are and what you are capable of. I'm the only one who knows what happened to you."  
  
"Tell me what you know."  
  
"It's very simple, Oliver. You just have to do as I ask and then I'll tell you what you want to know."  
  
"How do I know you're not lying to me? For all I know, you might not know anything about me. How can I trust you?" The stranger turned towards the two other men that were in the room.  
  
"Milton, Trent, get some of his belongings." They went out of the room for a second and then came back with a bow, a couple of arrows, and a bulls eye. The man handed the bow and arrows to Oliver.  
  
"What is this? What do you want me to do with them?" Oliver asked him.  
  
"You know what to do with them ,Oliver. Just hit the bulls eye."  
  
"How am I suppose to do that? I've never done this before in my life."  
  
"Are you sure?" The stranger was right. How could he be sure? He didn't know. He couldn't remember anything. He might as well just try to hit it.  
  
"Fine." He pulled back and fired. Amazingly, the arrow hit the bulls eye. Without trying, he fired another arrow and did it again. When he shot the arrow it was like something clicked in his mind. It seemed familiar. He had done this before but he had no idea when. He had no memory of it. "How did I do that? How did you know I would be able to do that?" He went over to the stranger and aimed the arrow at him. "Answer me."  
  
"Calm down, Oliver. Everything will be answered in time." He lowered the arrow.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Call me Two Face." There was something about that name that seemed so familiar to him but he never heard that name before in his life.   
  
"How did you know I would be able to do that?"  
  
"Because, Oliver, like I said before, I'm the only one who has the answers you're looking for. Before your unfortunate accident, I knew you. I know all about you, Oliver. Now, I'm willing to tell you everything as long as you do as I ask."  
  
"What do you know about me?" he demanded.  
  
"Same old, Ollie. Always want to get right to it. Always in a rush. No patience for anything. Once you do everything I ask, then you shall know about your past." Oliver thought long and hard. Could he trust him? Could he trust this Two Face guy? He didn't know for sure.  
  
"I don't trust you. I'm not gonna do anything for you. You're probably the one who did this to me. Get me out of here."  
  
"Fine, leave. Go anywhere you like. The only problem is, is that you have no place to go." He was right, he did have no place to go. He couldn't remember anything. Where else could he go? Who else had the answers for him? Who else knew what happened to him? The only person who had answers was the man that was standing in front of him.   
  
"Okay," he said. "Fine. What do you want me to do?" Two Face smiled. The legendary Green Arrow worked for him now. 


	3. Disturbance at STAR Labs

Chapter 3: Disturbance at STAR Labs  
  
Connor entered the Clock Tower. "Hey, Barbara."  
  
"Hi, Connor."  
  
"Hey, thanks for letting me and Dinah go out tonight."  
  
"Your welcome, but this will probably be the last time for awhile. You and Dinah won't be able to go out this often. There is crime in this city and sometimes Helena could use some help."  
  
"Yeah, I know. So, what are you working on?"  
  
"I'm trying to figure out what Two Face is planning."  
  
"Do you know what it is yet?"  
  
"No idea. He hasn't made another move yet so I don't really know what he's planning to do. I need more information. I also haven't been able to figure out why he would bring somebody back from the dead."  
  
"Do you know who he might have brought back?"  
  
"Well, I got a list of some of New Gotham's super villains who have died and some people who worked for Two Face. I haven't been able to narrow down the possibilities."   
  
"Yeah, there's too many scum in this city." Dinah came from upstairs.  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"So, what were you guys talking about?"  
  
"Nothing, just how Two Face has brought somebody back from the dead so he accomplish his diabolical plan."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"By the way guys, Helena has a date with Reese tomorrow so you're going to have to work double time," Barbara told them.  
  
"Okay, so then it'll be just the two of us," Dinah said to him.  
  
"It'll be our first crime fighting date," he joked. They both smiled at each other.  
  
"Okay, I think we should get going. We'll see you later Barbara," Dinah said.  
  
"Okay, bye. Have fun." They exited the Clock Tower.  
  
"So, what do you want to do tonight?" she asked him.  
  
"I'll go wherever you want to go," he told her.  
  
"Why can't all boyfriends be as great as you?"  
  
"Well, I guess you just got lucky with me." For the rest of their date, they couldn't stop smiling.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Helena was kicking some mugger's ass in an alley when she heard Oracle's voice.  
  
::Huntress, do you copy?:: She punched the guy in the face, causing his nose to bleed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. What's up?" She kicked him two times in the chest.  
  
::Delphi reported a disturbance at STAR Labs.:: The guy tried to get up and she kicked him in the stomach.  
  
"Okay." He charged at her, after grabbing hold of his knife. "I'm on it." She got out of the way and kicked him in the face. He fell to the ground, where he finally lay, unconscious.   
  
Helena jumped across a couple of rooftops until she finally found her destination. "Okay, I'm at STAR Labs. What's the problem?" she asked Oracle.  
  
::Somebody broke in.::  
  
"Okay, I'll go check it out. I'll try to find the guy who broke in so I can kick his ass." She went into the building when she came across something strange.   
  
"That's weird."  
  
::What is it?::  
  
"I found a guard unconscious."  
  
::So?::  
  
"That's not the weird part. He has an arrow in his leg."  
  
::Okay, now that's weird.::  
  
"Are you sure Connor didn't ditch Dinah so he can rob STAR Labs."  
  
::I doubt it. Okay, search the building. Tell me if you find anything else.::  
  
"Okay." After a couple of minutes of searching the building she heard Oracle's voice again.  
  
::Did you find anything else?::  
  
"No, nothing else bizarre."  
  
"Do you know where the guy who robbed the place is?"  
  
"No, it looks like whoever was here left in about thirty seconds."  
  
::Come back to the Clock Tower. We'll try to figure this whole thing out.::  
  
"Okay, I'll be there in a couple of minutes."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Oliver returned to the hideout. He did as Two Face had instructed. He had what he wanted from STAR Labs in his hand. Oliver had no idea why Two Face wanted it so badly.   
  
He waited in his room for Two Face to arrive. While he was waiting, he kept thinking about everything that happened tonight. When he was doing archery and martial arts, he got this weird type of déjà vu. He knew he had done it before, he just had no memory of it. He knew it had something to do with his past, he just didn't know what.  
  
The rush that he got when he used archery and martial arts was unbelievable. When he did it, he didn't feel hollow anymore. He didn't feel like something was missing. It made him feel complete.   
  
Two Face entered the room with Milton and Trent again. "So, Oliver, did you do as I asked?"  
  
"Yeah, it's right here." He handed him some papers and a flask that was filled with a strange substance. "Why did you want this?"  
  
"It's all part of my plan, Oliver."  
  
"And what is your plan exactly?"  
  
"Revenge."  
  
"Revenge on who?"  
  
"Huntress of course."  
  
"And who exactly is Huntress?"  
  
"You'll have to wait for the answer to that question another day."  
  
"Why don't you just tell me who she is?"  
  
"It's not time yet, Oliver. Be patient. All I can say now is that she has something to do with the reason why you're here."   
  
  
  
Oliver felt that now would be a good time to ask some questions. "Two Face, how did I know all that? How did I know where the chemicals would be? How did I know everything about the security? I've never been to that place before in my life."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Oliver was starting to get frustrated. He just wanted Two Face to tell him what he knew. "Look, I want you to stop playing with my mind and start answering some questions already. How come I can't remember who I am? How come I can't remember anything from my past? How is it that I can add, subtract, multiply, divide, read, write, fight, use a bow and arrow, and so many other things when I can't even remember who I am?"  
  
"I already told you, Oliver. I'll tell you once you cooperate and my plan is finished. You'll just have to wait until then." Two Face saw the anger that was building up inside of Green Arrow. As he left the room he smiled. It was all going according to plan. 


	4. Close encounters

Chapter 4:Close encounters  
  
"I found out what was stolen from STAR Labs," Barbara told Helena in the Clock Tower. "At STAR Labs, they were doing a couple of experiments and one of them didn't go according to plan. They made a few mistakes and accidentally created a substance that can cause a deadly type of disease when you make skin to skin contact with it. Anyway, last night the flask of the chemical was stolen. There was some research that they were working on about DNA that was stolen as well."  
  
"Do you think this has anything to do with Two Face?"  
  
"Probably. I don't think it's a coincidence that a couple of days after he brought somebody back from the dead, there just happened to be a robbery at STAR Labs."  
  
"So, you think this is all part of his master plan."  
  
"That's my theory."  
  
"Do you know who might have broken into STAR Labs for him?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, the arrows left at the crime scene gives us a clue."  
  
"It still doesn't help though. It just made it harder for me to find possible suspects. The only person who ever used arrows to fight was Green Arrow and we know where he was last night so we can eliminate the possibility that Connor might actually be a super villain."   
  
"So, unless Connor is actually an evil meta human that can duplicate himself, we have no idea who could have done this."  
  
"I'm still working on it."  
  
"Didn't you say that Ollie used to have a sidekick."  
  
"Yeah, Speedy. He's Arsenal now."  
  
"Well, what about him?"  
  
"Great, Helena, now you're accusing other superheroes."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I already checked him out. He has an alibi."  
  
"So, we have nothing."  
  
"Yeah, basically."  
  
"Maybe I should go back there, see if there was anything that the cops may have missed."  
  
"No way, it's your night off. Go have fun with Reese. Don't worry about it. If I find anything else I'll tell you."  
  
"Okay, are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about it."  
  
"Do you really think that Dinah and Connor are ready to go out on sweeps on their own?"  
  
"They're both ready. Relax, the city will be fine with Dinah and Connor watching over it. You shouldn't worry about it. You need a night off." Dinah and Connor came from upstairs.   
  
"Hey, did you find out who stole that stuff from last night?" Dinah ask them.  
  
"We think Two Face might have something to do with it." Connor saw some of the pictures on her screen with the arrows in the guards. There was something about the way the arrows were shot that seemed so familiar to him but he didn't know what.   
  
"Connor, is everything okay?" Barbara asked him. She saw the confused look on his face.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I just thought I saw something that's all." He quickly changed the subject. "Hey, Dinah, are you ready to make the city's criminals wish they were never born?"  
  
"You know I am."  
  
"It's so cute, you're first crime fighting date," Helena teased them. "You guys aren't going to flirt the entire time again, are you?"  
  
"Oh, stop it. You shouldn't be talking. You and Reese use to flirt like crazy before the two of you got together," Dinah told her.  
  
"Did somebody say my name?" Reese said. He just entered the Clock Tower.  
  
"Hey." They kissed hello.   
  
"Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, come on. Oh, by the way, Dinah and Connor, don't screw up."  
  
"God! Just go. We'll be fine." Dinah told her.  
  
"Fine, but if I get a call from Barbara saying that Two Face has taken over New Gotham, I'm never leaving you two alone on sweeps again."  
  
"Reese, quick. Leave before she has even less faith in us and changes her mind," Connor told him.  
  
"No, it's not that I don't have any faith in you. I think you guys are great crime fighters and you could make thugs cry. It's just that I think you guys will make out the entire time and not do your jobs."  
  
"Thanks for trusting us so much, Helena," Dinah said.  
  
"I have to go. I'll see you later, bye."  
  
"Bye guys," Barbara said. "Don't worry, if they start to make out I'll call you right away." Now even Barbara was teasing them.  
  
"Barbara, I expected better from you," Dinah told her.  
  
"I'm just joking guys. Hey, you have to go on sweeps soon. You both should get into costume." They both headed upstairs. Connor turned to her.  
  
"You know, we never promised them about the making out thing."  
  
"Oh god! Very funny. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we do have a job to do and I don't think we'll have time to make out."  
  
"Damn, are you sure?"  
  
"I'll meet you downstairs in a couple of minutes." She headed toward her room.  
  
"Fine, Dinah, but you know you want to. You just passed up on the best opportunity of your life," he joked.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Oliver headed towards the bank. He went inside after disabling the security system. Somehow he knew how to do that too. He went towards the vault. Behind this door was $5 million which Two Face wanted.   
  
Oliver pulled out the trick arrow from his quiver, which was really an explosive. How did this work? When notched, the head is pulled against the fingers, which advances the trigger select mechanism between impact, timed after impact, close and far proximity triggers and a simple altitude trigger. Fuse starts when shaft is loosed. Okay, now that was weird. He had no idea how he knew that. It just came to him.  
  
He fired the trick arrow at the vault door. Now there was a huge hole revealing a large sum of money. Oliver went inside and quickly packed it all up.   
  
He only had a couple of minutes because somebody must have heard the explosion. Hopefully, the person that Two Face warned him about, the Huntress, didn't hear it. If she did then she would be here in moments.   
  
Oliver ran out of the bank. Suddenly, he saw two mysterious figures heading his way. They were vigilantes. One of them was a girl, who couldn't be the Huntress because she was too young. The other one was a boy and Oliver had no idea who he was. But there was something about that boy that seemed so familiar to him. It was like he shared a connection with him somehow. It was like he had seen this boy before. None of that mattered right now because they were chasing him down the alley.   
  
He ran as fast as he could until he finally lost them when he went back to Two Face's hideout. There was still one thing on his mind. Who was that boy that he had seen? Why did he seem so familiar to him? Oliver tried to forget about it but for the rest of the night, it was all he could think about.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Did you see where he went?" Dinah asked Connor. They had been chasing the guy who robbed the bank. Right now Connor looked like he was in his own world, lost in his thoughts. "Connor?" she said getting his head out of the clouds.   
  
"Oh, no. No, I didn't see where he went."  
  
"Great, just great. We lost him."  
  
"Don't worry about it. We'll get him next time if there is a next time."  
  
"How can I not worry about it? We just lost a guy who stole $5 million and we just proved Helena's point."  
  
::Guys, there's a robbery at Tiffany's.::  
  
"Okay, we're on it," Dinah told her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Are you alright ,Connor?" she asked him after they kicked the thieves' asses.   
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'm fine. I'm just kind of tired that's all."  
  
"Okay," she said even though she didn't believe him. She knew there was something bothering him that he wasn't telling her about.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Oliver returned to the hideout. He handed the sack of money over to Two Face. "So, Oliver, did you have any problems?"  
  
"Yeah, I ran into this girl who was a vigilante but she was too young to be the Huntress. Who was she?"  
  
"She's an ally of hers. Back in Arkham, I heard a couple of rumors about her. I didn't think she'd be a problem because I didn't think Huntress actually had a partner."  
  
"Is she a meta human?"  
  
"Yeah, from what I hear, she has telekinesis and telepathy. I also heard a rumor that she's Black Canary's daughter." Black Canary. That name sounded familiar to Oliver. He knew he heard it somewhere before. The name belonged to someone he knew, someone very important to him. He just wished he knew who.  
  
Two Face immediately realized his mistake. He shouldn't have mentioned Black Canary. Black Canary was part of Oliver's past and Oliver couldn't find out anything about his past or else Two Face's plan would be ruined. He quickly changed the subject to get Oliver's mind off Black Canary. "Was there anybody else with the girl?" he asked.  
  
He pulled Oliver out of his thoughts. "Yeah, there was this kid with her. For some reason he looked really familiar. He fought with a bow and arrow. Who was he?" Two Face immediately knew who he was talking about. He heard a couple of rumors that Green Arrow was in New Gotham but he didn't believe any of them. He didn't want to believe any of them. He had been planning his revenge ever since the day Huntress and Oracle put him away to Arkham. He couldn't let anything ruin it. Oliver couldn't find out that that boy was his son.  
  
"He's another ally of the Huntress. Did you have any other problems?  
  
"No, everything else went according to plan."  
  
"Okay, then I'll see you later, Oliver." Two Face left the room. He was pleased. His plan was working. Oliver was starting to trust him and Two Face could get him to do almost anything he wanted. The only problem was the kid that he saw. If Oliver found out who that was then Two Face's entire plan would be destroyed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Connor was looking through the paper the next day. It had an article about the robbery at the bank. He read that the vault door was opened by some kind of explosion.   
  
He looked at the pictures in the paper. It all seemed too familiar. The way the arrows were shot. The explosion. There was something familiar about it. There was also the strange figure that he saw last night that reminded him so much of someone. Who was that person? It all just seemed too familiar. "Ollie?" he said. It was the only thing that could come out of his mouth.   
  
  
  
Dinah suddenly entered his room. He saw her and put the paper away. "Hey," she said.   
  
"Hey." They kissed hello. She saw the look that was on his face.   
  
"Is everything okay?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine."  
  
"Okay, it's just that, last night you seemed kind of out of it. You look like something's bothering you."  
  
"It's nothing. I'm fine. I promise." He kissed her on the cheek. "Hey, come on. Let's get something to eat." They both headed out the door. The robbery was weighing heavily on his mind. 


	5. Figuring it out

Chapter 5: Figuring it out  
  
Oliver was dressed in green, with a quiver on his back that was full of arrows, and he was holding a bow. He was facing someone but because of the darkness, he couldn't see their face. The figure called him Green Arrow and kicked him in the stomach. Oliver fought back and punched the figure in the face. The figure then punched Oliver in the face causing his nose to bleed. He kicked him in the ribs and then in the stomach. He kicked him hard in the kneecap, which caused him to fall to the ground. The figure took out a gun. He fired it and Oliver's world went black.   
  
  
  
Oliver woke up suddenly, drenched in sweat. He was breathing hard and his heart was beating fast. He looked at his surroundings. He was in his room again. It was only a dream. It was a strange dream though. It had felt so real. Everything seemed so familiar. It was like some memory from his past. He tried to replay the dream over again in his mind but the images were quickly becoming unclear, and the only thing he remembered about his dream was that somebody called him Green Arrow.   
  
Green Arrow? What does that mean? That name sounded familiar to him for some reason. It meant something, something important. But what was it? Was that his name in a previous life? Green Arrow. He didn't know why it sounded so familiar. He wished he knew.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Connor looked at his clock. It said 3:45 AM. He couldn't sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep in a week, ever since the bank robbery. He knew something happened that night, something important. He couldn't think of a sane explanation for it. He kept trying to find one but he couldn't. It always led to the same answer but the answer was impossible. It couldn't be true, could it?  
  
He got out of bed and went toward his computer. He was looking up anything he could find. Police reports, newspaper articles, eyewitnesses, anything he could get his hands on. He wanted to try to find another answer, a logical explanation. It was the only thing he could think of doing. If he never found out what happened that night then he probably would never sleep again.   
  
The hours went by quickly. Before he knew it, it was 9:10. Oh man, he was supposed to meet Dinah for breakfast. He couldn't believe he forgot.   
  
He picked up his phone and dialed her number. While the phone was ringing, he was trying to think of a good excuse to tell her. He didn't want to lie to her. He hated lying to her but he had to. She wouldn't understand what was going on. He didn't even understand what was going on so how could she.  
  
In the Clock Tower, the phone rang. Dinah picked it up. "Hello."  
  
"Hey, Dinah, it's me."  
  
"Oh, hey, Connor."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to come over. I have a lot of stuff to do."   
  
"Okay, I'll see you later then," she said not believing him. She hung up. Dinah knew something was bothering him but she didn't know what. He had been acting weird all week, ever since the bank robbery. She knew he wasn't telling her something about the robbery. Something happened that night that bothered him. She saw the look on his face. She just wished he would tell her what it was. She thought they shouldn't have to keep anything from each other. "Helena, do you ever keep any secrets from Reese?" she asked her.  
  
"No, we always tell each other everything. Well, at least now we do. Why? Is something wrong?"  
  
"I know there's something bothering Connor but he won't tell me about it. He's been really out of it for the past week. I can tell something's wrong."  
  
"Well, have you asked him about it?"  
  
"Yeah, but every time I try to talk to him, he always changes the subject."  
  
"Well, next time tell him you can tell something's wrong and you want to talk about it. If you want to have a good relationship then you can't keep any secrets from each other. Just confront him about it."  
  
"You're right. I'm going to go talk to him. I'll see you later. Oh, and, Helena. Thanks for the talk."  
  
"Your welcome. Tell me how everything goes." Dinah left the Clock Tower. Helena went over to Barbara. "So, did you find anything else about the arrows?"  
  
"No, not really. I can't find any logical explanation for it."  
  
"Well, who could it be? Are you sure there weren't any other super villains who used archery?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
"Maybe we're dealing with a new super villain and that's why we can't find anything on him."  
  
"Maybe, it seems to be the only explanation."  
  
"Do we know what Two Face is planning to do yet?"  
  
"Well, for the past couple of days, I've been closely examining the information that we have."  
  
"Did you find anything?"  
  
"I think I might be on to something. The only reason I could think of for Two Face to steal a deadly chemical is if he's going to use it against somebody."  
  
"Obviously. So, how does that connect with the DNA research?"  
  
"That's what I've been trying to figure out. I think he's going to use the DNA research so he could find a way to use the chemical against someone with a particular type of DNA."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Meta humans. In two days it'll be three years since we put him away to Arkham and he wants revenge."  
  
"So, what better revenge would it be then to kill every meta human in New Gotham."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Well, we figured out part of his plan. Now we just need to figure out who he brought back from the dead."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dinah went up to Connor's apartment. His aunt answered the door. "Oh, hi, Dinah. Connor's in his room."  
  
"Okay, thanks." She headed toward his room and she saw him on the computer. "Hey, Connor."  
  
"Hey." He quickly closed the window on his computer. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"That wasn't the welcoming I was expecting."  
  
"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you. Look, I'm really busy. Can you stop by again later?"  
  
"Connor, we need to talk."  
  
"Nothing good ever comes after somebody says that."  
  
"I just want to know why you've been lying to me."  
  
"What? I haven't been lying to you."  
  
"You're lying right now. Ever since the bank robbery you've been acting really weird and every time I want to talk to you about it, you always change the subject. All week, whenever I want to hang out with you, you're always busy. Look, Connor, I know there's something that's been bothering you. I just wish you could trust me enough to tell to me about it."  
  
"I just didn't think you'd understand."  
  
"Connor, I just want you to tell me what's wrong and to stop making up excuses to not see me. Is that it? You don't want to see me anymore?"  
  
"No! That's not even close to what it really is. Dinah, honestly, that thought never even crossed my mind."  
  
"Okay, then what's been up with you lately?"  
  
"You're going to think I'm crazy when I tell you this."  
  
"I could never think that of you."  
  
"Yeah, you say that now."  
  
"Connor, no matter what you tell me I promise I'm not going to commit you."  
  
"Well, you might not think I'm crazy but you definitely won't believe me."  
  
"Connor, what's wrong? If something's bothering you, you can tell me about it. I'll believe you."  
  
He took a deep breath. Here it goes. "Okay, well, something weird has been going on for the past week, something I can't really explain. I keep trying to find a logical explanation for all of it but I can never find one. I keep trying to forget about it but I can't get it out of my head.  
  
"I've kind of had this on my mind since the STAR Labs incident. When I first saw the pictures with the arrows I knew there was something familiar about the way they were shot. It was like I had seen it done like that before. I didn't know why it seemed so familiar to me. I just knew that somewhere, I had seen it done that way.  
  
"When the bank robbery occurred, we both saw that figure in the darkness. I know we didn't see his face but there was something so familiar about the person that we saw. It was like I knew him somehow. It was like we had met before, we had some type of connection. I tried to forget about it, but I couldn't. It was on my mind almost all the time.  
  
"Then when I was looking through the paper to see if there were any clues about his whereabouts, I saw some of the pictures. Again, the guards were found with arrows in them. There was something about the way that they were shot that seemed so familiar to me. Then I read that the vault was opened by an explosion. I knew what had caused the explosion because I had seen it done before."  
  
"Connor, what are you saying?"  
  
"I think my father's alive."  
  
"What? Connor, that's impossible. How can he be alive?"  
  
"Two Face could have brought him back. You said that he had made a deal with a meta that could bring people back from the dead. What if Two Face brought Ollie back? It would explain everything."  
  
"But if Ollie was alive why wouldn't he have come to us?"  
  
"Remember what Barbara said. The meta he hired can bring people back to life but they won't have a soul. Ollie won't remember anything. He won't remember me. He won't remember Two Face."  
  
"Well, why is he working for Two Face?"  
  
  
  
"Two Face must have manipulated him somehow and he somehow forced Ollie to do these things for him. Ollie doesn't remember anything so he'll probably believe anything Two Face tells him."  
  
"So, you really think this, you really believe that Two Face brought Ollie back to life."  
  
"Yes, I do. I just want you believe me."  
  
"I believe you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"If you really believe in this then so do I. You do know that we're going to have to tell Helena and Barbara, right? If Two Face really did bring your father back then they need to know right away."  
  
"Yeah, I know. When should we tell them?"  
  
"I think now would be a good time."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dinah and Connor entered the Clock Tower. Helena, Barbara, and Reese were there. They looked like they were working hard on something. Barbara turned towards them. "Hey, we were just about to call you. We have to tell you something."  
  
"We have to tell you something too," Connor said. "You go first."  
  
"I think I may have figured out what Two Face is planning to do," Barbara said. "I think he stole the chemical and the DNA research so he could infect meta humans. The reason why he's doing this is so he can get revenge on me and Helena for putting him away to Arkham. In two days, it'll be three years since we did that."  
  
"But what about the $5 million that he stole?" Dinah asked her.  
  
"Well, there's two explanations for that. Either he wanted the money or he wanted to throw us off track. So far the only thing we haven't been able to figure out is who he brought back."  
  
"That's what Connor came here to tell you," Dinah said.  
  
"I think Two Face brought my father back to life," Connor told them.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know it sounds crazy but it's the only possible explanation. It would explain the arrows that were left at the crime scenes. It would also explain some other things. Ollie went to STAR Labs a couple of times so it would be easy for him to brake in there. Ollie also helped Bruce design the security system at the bank. If Two Face brought Ollie back it would explain everything."  
  
"Well, Connor, it does sound unbelievable but you're right, it would explain everything," Helena said.  
  
"My only question is why would Two Face bring Ollie back?" Reese said  
  
"With a superhero's help, Two Face could do whatever he wants. Because of Ollie, Two Face was able to get $5 million and the stuff from STAR Labs. And what better revenge would it be then if he was also getting help from a former superhero. What better way for him to get revenge on Huntress then to let her know that one of her own killed her," Connor said  
  
"Okay, well at least now we figured out Two Face's plan," Barbara said. "Now, all we need to do is find a way to stop him before he kills every meta human in New Gotham. Let's get to work." 


	6. Realization

Chapter 6: Realization  
  
"Hey, Connor."  
  
"Hey, Dinah."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I don't really know what to think or how to feel. I just found out that my father is alive. I should be happy, right? I have a second chance with him now. The only problem is, is that he can't remember anything, he doesn't have a soul, and he's working for a super villain who's trying to kill every meta human in New Gotham. I'm a little freaked out."  
  
"Well, that's perfectly understandable."  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess I really should be focused on stopping Two Face. I mean, Helena's life is at risk, your life is at risk. I shouldn't really be thinking about my father. That's kind of selfish of me."  
  
"No, it's okay that you're thinking about him. If I found out my mother was alive that's all I would be thinking about."  
  
"Dinah, I don't know how I'm going to get through this."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Seeing him again. It'll be hard to see him again because I just realized that that man may look like my father but he's not him. Even though Ollie's body is back to life, it still isn't him. It's not the same father that I knew. He doesn't have his soul.   
  
"The worst part is, is that no matter how hard I might try, he'll never be Ollie. He won't remember me. He'll never remember me or anything else that ever happened in his life. Ollie may be back to life but he can't be part of my life again. He's not my father."  
  
Dinah pulled him into an embrace. She felt bad for him. Even though his father was alive, he still wasn't his father. He didn't have Ollie's soul so he wasn't really Ollie. Facing him will probably be the hardest thing Connor will ever have to do. She had no idea how she would feel if she was in his position.   
  
"Everything's going to be okay, Connor."  
  
"I hope so." They both looked into each other's eyes. "Why do you always have to make me feel better?"  
  
"I don't know. It's a gift." He smiled. She hadn't seen him smile all week.   
  
* * * * *  
  
"Oliver, are you ready for tomorrow?" Two Face asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready. Just remember our deal. Once I help you then you tell me who I am."  
  
"Of course I'll tell you. Just remember the plan. If you see Huntress or anybody else trying to stop us, you have to kill them."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And no matter what she tells you, it's all a lie. She's just trying to manipulate you. Remember, the younger vigilante can enter into your mind. She'll probably use her powers so you will trust them and they can ruin my plans. Whatever they tell you, don't believe it. It's not true."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Suddenly, Oliver had a flash. He saw Two Face flipping a coin. The coin landed in his hand. He smiled, took out his gun, and fired it. The flash ended. He had no idea what it meant. Was it a memory from his past or was it his mind playing tricks on him? He had no idea. Maybe his mind was trying to tell him something. No, that wouldn't make any sense. He knew his flash meant something though. He just wished he could remember.  
  
Two Face saw the look on his face. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired."  
  
"Okay, well get some sleep. You have to be ready for tomorrow. We can't allow Huntress to stop us. I'll see you tomorrow, Oliver." Two Face left the room, leaving Oliver lost in his thoughts.   
  
* * * * *  
  
"I think I found something," Barbara said from downstairs.   
  
"What is it?" Helena asked her.  
  
"Well, I've been looking through all of Two Face's old hideouts and so far we haven't found him at any of them. We've looked through the entire city and we still haven't found him."  
  
"So, what's your point, Barbara?"   
  
"I noticed that the bank and STAR Labs are near the sewers and the sewers lead to Old Gotham."  
  
"So, you think Two Face is hiding in Old Gotham?"  
  
"It's the only place we haven't looked."  
  
"Okay, I'll go check it out."  
  
"Wait, bring Connor with you."  
  
"Why can't I just go alone?"  
  
"Because last time you went alone to Old Gotham, it didn't turn out too well. And just in case you run into trouble, you'll have backup with you."  
  
"Well, why do I have to bring Connor? Why can't I just bring Dinah?"  
  
"Because I need Dinah here. And just incase you're exposed to something down there, since Connor isn't a meta human, he can get you out."  
  
"Okay, fine. Hey, Connor," She yelled upstairs.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Get into costume. We're going to Old Gotham."  
  
"Okay." He turned towards Dinah. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay, be careful." He kissed her on the cheek and went off to join Helena to explore Old Gotham. Wow, alone with Huntress. This ought to be interesting. 


	7. Exploring Old Gotham

Chapter 7: Exploring Old Gotham  
  
Helena and Connor had been searching in the sewers for Two Face's hideout when Connor finally broke the silence between them. "So, why does Two Face want revenge on you so badly?"  
  
"Our history goes way back. When my father was Batman, Two Face was one of his greatest foes. Barbara even fought him a couple of times as Batgirl. After Bruce left, Two Face became one of my greatest foes. Anyway, three years ago he tried a scheme and me and Barbara were able to stop him. He was sentenced to be in Arkham for the rest of his life. Ever since then he swore revenge on me and Barbara."  
  
"So, you two have a long history together."  
  
"Yeah, we do."  
  
"So, in order to get revenge on you, he's going to kill every meta human in New Gotham with the help of my father who he brought back from the dead. How long did it take him to come up with that plan?"  
  
"I don't know but it sounds like revenge was the only thing he thought about while he was in Arkham."  
  
"Hey, Helena, when we do stop Two Face, what are we going to do about my father?" he said changing the subject.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, he's a body without a soul. He has no memory. He's not really Ollie. What are we going to do with him?"  
  
"I don't know. I never really thought about it before. Don't worry. We'll figure something out. Everything's going to be okay."  
  
"That's exactly what Dinah said."  
  
"So, how are things going with you and Dinah anyway?" she asked him.  
  
"Things are great."  
  
"How come you didn't tell her about Ollie right away?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I didn't want her to think I was crazy."  
  
"Dinah could never think that about you."  
  
"Well, her opinion means a lot to me. I just didn't want her to look at me differently."  
  
"She means a lot to you, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, she does."   
  
"You know, you mean a lot to her too. If you break her heart, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you."  
  
"Yeah, I know you will. Don't worry. I won't break her heart."  
  
"You better not." Suddenly, they heard voices up ahead. "Get down," she whispered to him.  
  
"So, do you really think he's gonna pull this off?" one of the thugs said.  
  
"I don't know, probably. Right now, Queen is Two Face's puppet," the other thug responded.  
  
"I'm gonna kill that bastard," Connor whispered.  
  
"Did you hear something?" one of the thugs said.  
  
"No, it's probably just a rat. Come on, let's get back before he kills us." The two thugs walked away.  
  
"So, I guess we're at the right place," Helena said. "Oracle, we've found Two Face's hideout."  
  
::Okay, try to find the chemical.::  
  
"Okay, Connor, let's follow the thugs." They followed them for a couple of minutes when they finally reached a door. "Okay, looks like this is our destination." They both went in. Neither of them noticed a camera was following their every move.   
  
They eventually found a room that they thought the chemical could be in. They were sure it was in here. The room had a computer, some other high tech equipment, and some other weird chemicals. There was a ton of research in there on DNA and some other stuff. "This must be the place," Helena said.  
  
"So, where's the chemical?" Connor asked.  
  
"It has to been in here somewhere. Let's try to find it." Helena checked some cabinets but they didn't have what they were looking for in them. She went over to a door on the other side of the room. She opened it and the only thing in there was the flask of the chemical that they were looking for. "Oracle, we found the chemical."  
  
::Take a sample of it. If I know what Two Face did to it then I might be able to find a way to destroy it.::  
  
"Okay." Connor took a sample of it to be safe, they couldn't risk it making contact with Helena's skin. "Okay, Oracle, we have a sample."  
  
::Okay, come back to the Clock Tower.::  
  
"Wait, why don't we just try to kick Two Face's ass right now?" Connor asked  
  
"Because, 1) we're outnumbered, 2) they'll kill us, 3) we don't have a plan, 4) we have to find out how to destroy the chemical as fast as possible, and 5) if he catches us, he'll know we figured out his plan and we won't be able to stop him."  
  
"Okay, when you put it that way maybe we should go back to the Clock Tower."  
  
* * * * *  
  
In a room, on the other side of the hideout, Two Face was watching their every move on a screen. "They're takin' a sample of the chemical, boss. What should we do? Should we stop them?" one of his thugs asked him.  
  
"No, let them go."  
  
"But why? They know where our hideout is now and they're gonna find a way to destroy the chemical. They're gonna try to ruin your plans."  
  
"I know. Like I said before, let them go. Don't worry. It's all going according to plan."  
  
* * * * *  
  
After Connor and Helena returned with the chemical, Barbara had been working on it for twenty-four hours straight. "So, did you figure out a way to destroy it yet?" Helena asked her.  
  
"Yes, I did. Now I just need to form a certain chemical compound so when it mixes with the other chemical, it won't be harmful at all."  
  
"So, how long is that going to take?"  
  
"About four hours."  
  
"Four hours? That barely gives us enough time to stop Two Face. We only have until midnight."  
  
"Well, it's the only thing we can do."  
  
"Okay, well, if you find anything else let me know." Helena went to join Reese at the other end of the Clock Tower.   
  
"Did she find anything yet?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah, she found a way for it to not affect anybody but it'll take four hours."  
  
"Well, at least she found a way. So, what are you going to do about Connor's father?"  
  
"I don't know. What do you do with a guy who has a body but no soul? I think this is going to be really hard for Connor, trying to decide the right thing to do. At least he has Dinah to help him get through this."  
  
"So, how are things going with Dinah and Connor?"  
  
"Things are great for them. I definitely think they're falling in love."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because Dinah's acting the same way I did when I was first falling in love with you."  
  
"Oh, you mean she jumps out of nowhere to scare the crap out of him and she doesn't tell him her real name."  
  
"Very funny. No, I mean they both act differently around each other. I can see the look in both their eyes when they see each other. I know they're falling in love. They just haven't admitted it yet."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Connor had been waiting impatiently for the past two hours. They were the longest hours of his life. He didn't know how he was going to last for another two hours. He went to get a snack from the fridge. It was something to do to pass the time. "Hey, Alfred."  
  
"Hello, Mr. Connor. How are things going?"  
  
"Do you really have to ask?"  
  
"I heard about your father. Is everything alright?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Well, at first I was kind of happy that my father was back to life. It only took me a couple of minutes to realize that he wasn't really my father. He's my father's body but without his soul. So, now I'm stuck with this really difficult decision. What are we going to do with him when this is all over?"  
  
"So, what are you going to do with him when this is all over?"  
  
"I have no idea. What do you do with a guy who has a body but no soul?"  
  
"Do you think you'll find a way for him to remember?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, he's not really Ollie. If he doesn't remember then I can't force a life on him that's not really his. I can't force him to have Ollie's life."  
  
"Then if he doesn't remember, do you think you'll have to let him go?"  
  
"I don't know. I think I might have to. It'll be the hardest thing I'll ever have to do though."  
  
"It is hard letting someone you love go. It's not suppose to be easy."  
  
"Yeah, but it really sucks." He saw Dinah on the other end of the Clock Tower talking to Barbara. "You know, Dinah told me this theory that she had. She thinks that since the meta can bring the body back, it'll be possible for the soul to enter the body. The soul can enter it if they want to. So, they can come back and have a life again. So, maybe Ollie can come back but he doesn't really want to. He wants to stay where he is."  
  
"Well, that's quite an interesting theory."  
  
"Yeah, it is. I just don't really understand one thing. If Ollie can come back then why wouldn't want to?"   
  
"Maybe he feels like he is where he belongs. It is not natural to live twice."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." He looked at Dinah again. He was trying not to stare at her. Alfred noticed him looking at her.  
  
"You and Miss Dinah seem to be getting along rather well."  
  
"Yeah, we are."  
  
"I've noticed that she seems to be happiest when she's around you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, and I've also noticed that you seem to be happiest when you're around her."  
  
"What are you getting at, Alfred?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just pointing out that both of you seem to be happiest when you're around each other, that's all."  
  
"What are you getting at, Alfred?"  
  
"People get a relationship like the one that you two share, once in a lifetime. Don't let her go."  
  
"I won't." He looked at the direction Dinah was in, trying not to stare at her again.  
  
* * * * *   
  
Almost two hours later, Dinah and Connor were upstairs, waiting impatiently.   
  
"This has been the longest four hours of my life," Connor said.   
  
"Connor, it hasn't been that long. You're so impatient."  
  
"Dinah, I'm about to see my father who has been brought back from the dead. Why wouldn't I be impatient?"  
  
"Okay, you do make a point. This has been one crazy week."  
  
"I know. Hey, thanks for everything. I don't think I would have gotten through this whole thing if it wasn't for you. And thank you for believing me when I sounded crazy."  
  
"Don't mention it." They both looked into each other's eyes and smiled.   
  
"Look, there's something I have to tell you."   
  
"There's something I have to tell you too." A small ringing sound from Barbara's computers interrupted them. "What is that?"  
  
"I'm done with the chemical compound," Barbara said. "Okay, now we only have a little over an hour to stop Two Face. Let's go over the plan one more time." Everybody joined Barbara downstairs. "Okay," Barbara said, "Reese and Helena, you two will have to knock out the guards. They'll be on high alert. Two Face knows we'll try to stop him. After you make sure there's nobody else, Dinah and Connor will join you."  
  
"Wait, how come me and Dinah aren't down there with Helena and Reese fighting the thugs? Why do we have to wait for them to make sure there's nobody else?" Connor asked.  
  
"Because, you and Dinah have the chemical compound with you. If anything happens to it then we have no way of stopping Two Face. We can't take a risk like that. We have to be careful. After Dinah and Connor come down, Reese and Helena, you'll find Oliver. Both of you be careful. We don't know what Two Face told Ollie so he can be dangerous. Connor and Dinah, you two will destroy the chemical. Take this with you and when you find the room, I'll guide you two every step of the way. Okay, everybody let's do this. We don't have much time." 


	8. Trying to ruin revenge

Chapter 8: Trying to ruin revenge  
  
Helena and Reese were in the sewers looking for Two Face's hideout. They had been walking for a while when they finally arrived at their destination. The entrance to the hideout was guarded by three thugs who were armed. "Oracle, we're here. There are three guards by the door with guns," Helena told her.  
  
::Be careful, we can't let Two Face know that we're here.::  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take them out in two seconds." She turned towards Reese. "I'll take the two on the left, you take the one on the right."  
  
"Okay, let's do it." Helena went towards the two thugs. Before they could react, she kicked them both in the wrist, knocking the guns out of their hands. She punched one of them in the nose, causing it to break, and his eyes became watery, blurring his vision. As he was trying to recover, she kicked the other one in the ribs and then in the stomach. The thug finally recovered from the broken nose that she had given him and charged at her. She leaped over him, took him by the coat, and threw him against the wall, where he hit his head and was knocked out cold.   
  
  
  
While she had been busy throwing the thug against the wall, the other one went to retrieve his gun which was currently lying on the floor. His hands were a inch away from it when Helena punched him in the face. He tried to fight back by punching her but she blocked him and he received another blow. He tried to kick her in the stomach but she blocked him again. She punched him in the chest and then in the stomach. She kicked him in the ankle causing him to fall to the floor. While he was lying on the ground, he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a knife. He got up off the floor and charged at her. She got out of the way, kicked the knife out of his hand, and knocked him out with one more blow.  
  
Helena turned towards Reese to see how he was doing. The thug he was supposed to take care of was knocked out. "Nice job," she told him.  
  
"You too. So, is there anybody behind this door?"  
  
"I don't know, Reese. I don't have x-ray vision."  
  
"Well, let's find out if there is anybody there."  
  
"Okay, that's all you had to say." She kicked the door open. There was nobody there. "Okay, Oracle, me and Reese took care of the thugs. It's safe for Connor and Dinah to come down now."  
  
::Okay, they'll be down in a second.:: A couple of minutes later, Dinah and Connor joined them.  
  
"Okay, we'll see you guys later. Be careful," Helena told them  
  
"We always are," Dinah said.  
  
"Do me a favor and go find my father," Connor said.  
  
"We'll find him, Connor. Don't worry. We'll see you guys soon." Helena and Reese went off in one direction while Connor and Dinah went off in another. None of them noticed the cameras that were following their every move.   
  
* * * * *  
  
In a room, on the other side of the hideout, Two Face was observing all of them on a screen. He smiled. "It's show time."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Okay, so do we have any idea where they're keeping Oliver down here?" Reese asked Helena.  
  
"No, but when in doubt ask a thug. What a coincidence, there's one over there."   
  
"Go ahead and kick his ass."  
  
"I was hoping you would say that." She went over to the thug and caught him by surprise. She kicked him two times in the stomach and punched him in the face. She threw him against the wall. "Hey, I was wondering if you could help me out with something. Can you tell me where Green Arrow is?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Okay, let me make that clearer." She kicked him hard in the groin. She threw him against the wall again. "Now is your memory starting to come back?"  
  
"He's down the hall, last door on the right," he said in pain.  
  
"Thanks." She punched him in the face and knocked him out. She turned towards Reese. "Okay, you heard him. Let's go."  
  
"Wait, how do we know it's not a trap?"  
  
"We don't."  
  
"Well, we should be careful. We don't know for sure that Oliver is actually in that room."  
  
"Look, Reese, we won't find out unless we check it out. I mean, he can be anywhere down here. We have no idea where to look. This is our only clue."  
  
"Okay, fine but let's be careful."  
  
"Okay." They walked to their destination. "Let's bring Ollie back." Helena kicked the door open. Oliver wasn't there but Two Face and his thugs were. They all pointed guns at them. Helena turned towards Reese. "Okay, so you were right for once."  
  
"Huntress, I've been expecting you. And, Detective Reese, how nice of you to join us," Two Face said.  
  
"Well, long time no see," she said. "I heard you brought somebody back from the dead."  
  
"I knew it wouldn't take you long to figure out."  
  
"Well, I'm going to bring Ollie back and then you're going back to Arkham."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Oh, yeah, why would you say that?"  
  
"Because I have him on my side." Suddenly, both Helena and Reese became unconscious as they were hit hard over the head. "Nice job, Oliver. Go and check on the chemical. I believe we have other visitors."  
  
"Right away, Two Face."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Connor and Dinah finally found the room that they were looking for. There were two thugs by the door, guarding it with guns. "I'll take the one on the right. You take the one on the left," Connor told her.  
  
"Okay, let's do it." Dinah used her telekinesis to send the thug that she was supposed to take care of, flying against the wall. His partner realized something happened and quickly figured it out. He aimed his gun at Dinah and Connor. He was about to fire when Connor quickly took an arrow out of his quiver and fired it at him. The arrow went through his hand, causing him to drop his weapon. He went to attack them but Connor broke his jaw before he could do anything. Connor then finished the job by kicking the thug in the face which made him fall to the ground.   
  
"Well, that was easy," Connor said.   
  
"Yeah, telekinesis can come in handy sometimes," Dinah told him.  
  
"Okay, is there anybody in that room?"  
  
"Let's find out." He reached for the knob but it was locked. They both looked at each other and nodded. They kicked the door open. There were two guys in there who looked like scientists. On their white coats they had ID's that said that they worked at STAR Labs. These were obviously the guys that Two Face paid off to help him make the chemical only infect metas.   
  
One of the guys was reaching for the phone to contact Two Face but Connor fired an arrow through his hand to stop him. He screamed in pain. The other one pulled out a gun and pointed it at them but Dinah made it fly out of his hands. Connor took two arrows out of his quiver and pointed them at the scientists. "Go against the wall," He demanded. They did as they were told.  
  
"Okay, Oracle we're in. Now what?" Dinah said.  
  
::We have to make sure they lose all of their research, so before you do anything, go towards the computers.:: Dinah went over to the huge computer that was in the room while Connor was holding the guys back by aiming his arrows at them. "Do you have everything under control?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine. Go do whatever you have to," he told her.  
  
"Okay. All right, Oracle, what do I do?"  
  
::Do you have the disc I gave you?::  
  
"Yeah, it's in my hand."  
  
::The disc is a virus. Put it in the computer.::  
  
"Okay." She put it in the opening that she thought it was suppose to go in. "Okay, now what?"  
  
"Do you have the device I gave you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I need you to put that into the system. Once you do that, I'll be able to activate the virus from here."  
  
"Okay, how do I put it in?"  
  
::Open up the monitor.::  
  
"You know, I'm not very good when it comes to computers."  
  
::Just open up whatever you think is the monitor.::   
  
"Okay, now what?"  
  
::Do you see all of those wires?::  
  
"Yeah."  
  
::Pull the blue wire out and then plug it into the device. Then put the plug that's connected to the end of the device, where the blue wire originally was."  
  
"Okay I think I understood that." Dinah did what she thought she was supposed to do. "Are you getting anything?"  
  
::Yeah, it worked.::  
  
"Thank god."  
  
::Okay, just give me a couple of minutes to get this to work.:: Dinah waited for a couple of minutes until she finally heard Oracle's voice again. ::Is everything shutting down?::  
  
"Yeah."  
  
::Good, that means the virus worked. Now Green Arrow just needs to do his part.:: Dinah turned towards Connor.   
  
"Green Arrow, you're up. Let me handle them," she said referring to the scientists that he was harassing.  
  
"Okay." He put his bow down and put his arrows back in his quiver. After he turned his back on the scientists, they didn't see the point in staying where they were since the girl couldn't do anything to them, and they headed towards the phone to contact Two Face.  
  
"Not so fast," Dinah said. She used telekinesis and sent them both flying back towards the wall. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve too. Don't do that again."   
  
* * * * *  
  
Back in the Clock Tower, Barbara was trying to contact Helena and Reese. "Huntress," she said, "Huntress, do you copy?" There was no response.   
  
"Is everything alright, Miss Barbara?" Alfred asked her.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not receiving a signal from Helena and Reese's comms."  
  
"Perhaps there's a glitch. Remember what happened the first time Miss Helena went to Old Gotham?"  
  
"Yes, I remember. That's why I updated all the comm sets so it would never happen again."  
  
"Well, do you think something happened to them?"  
  
"I don't know. I have a bad feeling. I'm going to try to contact Dinah and Connor. Hopefully Two Face didn't get them yet."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Connor was holding the flask of the chemical compound that Barbara had given him. All he had to do was to mix it in with the other chemical. It seemed simple enough. He went over to the door that held the container of the chemical. It was locked. He stepped back and tried to kick the door open. Nothing happened. Two Face really didn't want them to ruin his plan. Connor turned towards the scientists.   
  
"Does one of you have a key to this door?" he asked them.  
  
"No, only Two Face does," one of them said. Connor didn't believe them.  
  
"Search them," he told Dinah. She was looking through their pockets when found a key.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" she said holding the key in her hand. She handed it to Connor.  
  
"Thanks." He turned his back on them and headed towards the door. He put the key in and the door opened. He was about to poor the chemical compound into the container when he heard Oracle's voice.  
  
::Dinah, Green Arrow, do you copy?::  
  
"Yeah, we're here," he told her. "What's up?"  
  
::Huntress and Reese aren't responding. I'm afraid Two Face got them. When you're done, try to find them. I want make sure they're alright.::  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine. We'll go look for them once I'm done with this," Connor said.  
  
::Okay, be extra careful though.::  
  
"Okay, we'll be careful." He was about to poor it in again when somebody came up from behind them.  
  
"Not so fast," the person said. Connor turned around.  
  
"Ollie?" 


	9. You have to remember me

Chapter 9: You have to remember me  
  
"Ollie?" Oliver stared at the crime fighter's face. It was the same vigilante that tried to stop him when he robbed the bank. It was the same person he felt he shared some type of connection with, like he had something to do with his past. Who was this kid? Whatever, it didn't really matter who he was. All that mattered was that this kid was trying to prevent Two Face from having his revenge and Oliver had to stop him. He had to get focused again.  
  
"Give me the flask or else I'm going to fire this arrow," he said. He turned towards the girl in the room. "And don't even think about using telekinesis on me. I have a couple of arrows that have the chemical at the tip of them, including this one. So, if you try to stop me with telekinesis, you're dead." He turned towards the boy again. "Now, give me the flask that you're holding, kid."  
  
"Ollie, it's me. It's Connor. You have to remember me." Great, this kid was trying to take advantage of the fact that he couldn't remember anything. He was trying to take advantage of his uncertainty and vulnerability. He was trying to take advantage of the feeling that he had, the feeling that told him that he once knew this kid, that he was once a part of his life, that he had something to do with his mysterious past. This was exactly what Two Face had warned Oliver about. He told him that they would try to take advantage of him and he was right.   
  
Oliver couldn't let them take advantage of him. He couldn't allow himself to believe anything that they said. He had to remember that he had a job to do. In order to do his job, he had to forget the feeling that he had. He couldn't trust the feelings that were inside of him. The feeling that he had told him that he once knew this kid but even though he looked very familiar, Oliver knew that he really didn't have anything to do with his past. His feelings had to be incorrect. He had to ignore them.  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts, got focused again, and remembered what he had to do and nobody, especially some kid, could make him forget what had to be done. "Give me the flask," he said for the second time.  
  
"Ollie, It's me. It's Connor. Come on. You have to remember." Suddenly, Oliver had a flash. He was with this kid late one night and he was showing him archery. The kid couldn't get it at first but he was getting better at it. He still wasn't ready to take on the city's thugs though. The flash ended. It had seemed so real. It felt like it really happened. His flashes have never been that intense before. Unlike all his other ones, he could remember every detail so clearly.  
  
Whatever, the kid must have done something to him. He had to remember that the girl could enter into his mind. She must have done something to his mind to make him think that he had a flash. The flash that he just had probably wasn't real, it was just some illusion that she created in his mind to make him think that he had one. She did that because if he actually thought that he had a real flash then he would gain their trust and he would allow them to ruin Two Face's plan. Oliver couldn't let that happen. He couldn't allow himself to believe these things. He had to get focused and he had to stop them from ruining Two Face's plan.  
  
"Give me the flask," he demanded again.  
  
"Ollie, it's me. You just have to remember. I'm your son. My name's Connor Hawke." Oliver had a flash again except this time he was answering the door in his apartment.   
  
'Hi, can I help you kid?'  
  
'Um, yeah. Are you Oliver Queen?'  
  
'Yes, I am.'  
  
'Well, this is kind of hard to say, but I'm your son. My name's Connor Hawke.'  
  
The flash ended. It had seemed so real. It was so intense. Oliver had never had a flash like that before. It had lasted so long and every detail was so clear. His flash had felt so real that when it ended, he forgot where he was for a moment. None of his flashes had ever been that intense and that real before.  
  
Whatever, he had to get focused again. He had to remember what he had to do. He had to ignore the flash that he just had. He had to remember that the flash didn't mean anything because it was just a trick. They were just messing with his mind. He had to get focused again and return to reality.  
  
"Give me the flask or else I'm going to fire this arrow," Oliver said one more time.  
  
"I don't think you'll do that, Ollie. Come on, it's me. It's Connor. You just have to remember."   
  
Since every threat that Oliver had given him so far wasn't working, he decided to try a different approach. "Give me the flask or else I'm going to fire this arrow at your girlfriend." That one finally got to him. Oliver saw the fear in his eyes as he finally handed him the flask. "Now, give me your comm sets." They handed them to him.  
  
  
  
Oliver turned to face the scientists. "Get back to work. Two Face wants to make sure everything goes according to plan. And don't worry, there won't be anymore disturbances." He turned to face the young vigilantes again. "Come with me. We're going to visit Two Face."   
  
As they were walking, the kid was still trying to convince him that he was once a part of his life. "Look, I can tell you everything about your past. Your name is Oliver Queen." Queen. His name was Oliver Queen? It sounded familiar. It sounded very familiar. Was that his name? No, no it couldn't be. He had to be lying to him. Oliver had to remember that he couldn't trust this kid. He had to remember that he was just trying to trick him.  
  
"You were a vigilante. You went by the name Green Arrow." Green Arrow? But that was the name in the dream that he had the other night. How did he know? Could he be telling him the truth? No, that's crazy. Remember, the girl was telepathic. She probably just read his mind and told the kid about his dream so they could use it against him.  
  
"You were murdered two years ago by a man named Onomatopoeia." Onomatopoeia. For some reason that name sent chills down his spine.  
  
"Okay, that's enough, kid. And stop calling me Ollie. My name's Oliver."   
  
"Well, I always called you Ollie and so did all your friends. That's probably why Two Face never called you Ollie. He's not exactly your friend. He's just using you."  
  
"Look, that's enough. I'm tired of you trying to convince me of things that aren't true. I mean, come on. I died two years ago? If I died then I wouldn't be here talking to you."  
  
"That's because Two Face brought you back from the dead. He's the reason why you can't remember anything." Two Face was the one who did this to him? No, it had to be a lie. It was a lie. That couldn't be true. It was ridiculous. It was completely absurd. Two Face couldn't be the one who had done this to him. He could trust Two Face. He couldn't trust these two kids. Two Face couldn't be the one who did this to him, right? He could trust him, right?   
  
Great, this is exactly what these kids want. They want him to question everything. They want him to question his loyalty to Two Face. They tried to trick him into thinking that Two Face was really the one who was lying to him and that he was really the enemy. They almost got him that time. He had to get focused and he couldn't let them get to him.  
  
"Nice try. That was really good. If you really want to convince me of lies though, try to make up stories that don't sound so unbelievable," he said.  
  
"Look, I'm telling the truth. I'm your son, dad. I'm not the enemy, Two Face is. He's the one who's been lying to you. He's the one who's been messing with your mind."  
  
"Two Face is the man who is trying to help me. I don't know who you are," he told him. But even as he said those words he didn't really believe them. He knew that he had some type of connection with this kid. He had seen him somewhere before. Connor Hawke. That name was too familiar. Oliver Queen. That was his name once before, he knew it. Green Arrow. That was who he was. The kid's story seemed so familiar. It felt like it was all true. It was like it actually happened. It was like that was really his past. Could it be possible that the kid was telling the truth? It all seemed to fit the puzzle. What if Two Face really was the one who was lying to him? No, that's impossible. The kid was lying. He had to be. He couldn't be telling the truth. Oliver couldn't trust him. He had to be lying. He just had to be.  
  
They walked into the room that Two Face was in. Huntress and Detective Reese were tied to a chair. Oliver handed Two Face the flask. "They tried to ruin the chemical by putting this stuff in it. I retrieved it before they could do anything though."  
  
"Nice work, Oliver. Put them with Huntress and the detective," Two Face told him.  
  
The kid faced him again. "Dad, don't do this." Oliver saw the look in the kid's eyes. Wow, he was really good at acting. Either that, or he wasn't really acting and he had been telling the truth the entire time. Oliver didn't know. He wished he knew if the kid was lying. He wasn't sure anymore. He wasn't sure about anything anymore. But it didn't matter, he had to do his job.  
  
He tied them both up quickly. Because he was so lost in his thoughts, the ropes tied around them were a little more loose than he had intended. He walked away from them without knowing that, and stood next to Two Face, not sure what to believe anymore.   
  
"Now it's time to finally get my revenge," Two Face said. He gave an evil grin that sent chills down everyone's spines.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
I'm sorry it took me over a week to update. For some reason I was having difficulty writing this chapter. Every time I thought I had a final copy, I always found something wrong with it. Well, hopefully I did a good job and it was worth the wait. I'll try to add the next chapter soon. 


	10. Revenge

Chapter 10: Revenge  
  
  
  
Dinah was trying to untie the ropes that were holding her to the chair. Lucky for her, Ollie had not tied the ropes tightly enough so she just needed a couple of more minutes and then she would be free.   
  
"Oliver, leave us for a moment," Two Face said. "If I need you again, I'll get you."  
  
"Okay," Ollie said as he left the room. Now that Ollie wasn't in the room, Two Face could talk about whatever he wanted and he didn't have to worry about him hearing too much.  
  
Two Face turned to face Helena. "You have no idea how long I've dreamed of this moment, Huntress. It's a shame Oracle couldn't be here, but the pain she'll have when I kill all of you will be good enough for me," he said. Right now, all Dinah wanted to do was kick his ass.  
  
"So, all along you're plan was to get us down here," Helena said.  
  
"Of course part of my plan was getting you down here. If I was going to kill every meta human in New Gotham, which I am, do you really think that I wouldn't realize that you would try to stop me? Did you really think that I wouldn't be expecting you? Did you really think that I hadn't thought this entire thing through? You were mistaken."  
  
"So, why are you going to kill all the metas? You already have us down here. Isn't that enough revenge?" she asked him.  
  
"Because before I kill you, I want you to suffer. A great way of making you suffer is by killing innocent people. They'll be dying up there while you're down here being unable to save them. By the time I'm done, you'll be begging me to kill you." Dinah really, really wanted to kick his ass.  
  
"That's not gonna happen."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"And what are you going to do with Ollie?" she asked him.  
  
"I'll kill him once he's served his purpose."  
  
"He hasn't yet?"  
  
"You still don't know why I've kept him alive for so long, do you?" he said.  
  
"You kept him alive so he can help you get revenge."  
  
"Well, that's true but it doesn't explain why he's still alive. He's already helped me get revenge. He's already done everything that I've wanted him to do. I was actually going to kill him yesterday but I decided not to because I had thought of an even better use for him."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Oh, you'll find right now, Huntress. Oliver, come back in here." Ollie entered the room again. "I just want you to do one more thing for me and then I'll tell you everything," Two Face told him. Dinah was almost done untying the ropes. In seconds she would be out of the chair.  
  
"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Ollie asked him.  
  
"Kill him," Two Face said as he pointed to Connor. Dinah froze as she heard those words. Not only was Two Face going to kill Connor but he was making Connor's own father kill him.  
  
"Sorry, kid," Ollie said. He aimed the arrow at him, ready to fire.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay, you're probably mad at me because this was an extremely short chapter and it took me about two weeks to finally update it again. All I can say is that I'm really sorry. Well, the good news is that next chapter is the conclusion to Quiver and hopefully it won't take me as long to update. 


	11. Remembering

Chapter 11: Remembering  
  
"Sorry, kid." He aimed the arrow at him, ready to fire.   
  
"Connor, no!" Dinah said. She was finally able to get out of the ropes that were tied around her and got out of the chair. She reached for Ollie's arm and entered into his mind.   
  
She saw Ollie there, doing archery, looking completely peaceful. "Oliver," she said. He turned around.   
  
"Hello, Dinah. I thought you might try to take a trip through my mind," he said.  
  
"What? How did you know my name? What's going on?"  
  
"Well, I think it's about time I clear a few things up. Remember when you told Connor that theory that you had? You believed that since my body is back to life then it would be possible for me to enter it if I want to and I can have a life again. Well, you're theory was right."  
  
"Wait, you're Ollie's soul?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"But how am I talking to you right now?"  
  
"Well, you tried to enter into the mind of my body. Since my body doesn't have a soul right now, he doesn't exactly have a mind. But my body and I share a connection, he's my body and I'm his soul. We're sort of the same person. So, because of this connection, if you tried to enter into his mind you would enter into my mind. In other words, you'll contact me since I'm his soul and I'm his mind," he told her. "You're going to ask me why I haven't come back yet, right?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I was."  
  
"I haven't come back because I'm where I'm suppose to be now. I already lived my life. I don't want to live it again."  
  
"Well, do you know what's been going on?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I always keep a watchful eye over Connor."   
  
"If you know what's going on then why aren't you doing anything about it? You're just allowing all of this happen? You're just letting Two Face use your body and you're not doing anything about it? Why haven't you done anything?"  
  
"Because, it's not my fight, Dinah. It's not my problem anymore. I'm not gonna go back just because some psycho decided to bring my body back. That's not my problem. I don't want to go back. I'm not supposed to go back. I'm where I'm supposed to be. Just because I can go back, it doesn't mean I want to."  
  
"But, Ollie, you have to go back."  
  
"But I can't."  
  
"Yes, you can."  
  
"But I can't. My time's gone, it's up. I already spent my time there. Right now, I'm just enjoying my reward in heaven. I already told you… It's not my problem anymore."  
  
"You have to come back, Ollie."  
  
"No, no I can't go back."  
  
"Well, what about Connor? Are you just going to let him die?"  
  
"He's not going to die. You got out of your chair. You can stop my body from firing. And even if he does fire, you can always stop the arrow with telekinesis."  
  
"But even if I do stop him, Two Face will still get Connor. He's determined to kill him. If your body doesn't kill Connor then Two Face will."  
  
"Well, you can stop Two Face."  
  
"No, I can't. He'll use a gun and I won't be able to stop the bullets because they're too fast. I'm not that good at telekinesis yet. If you don't come back then Connor will die."  
  
"Well, if that's his destiny."  
  
"What? I can't believe you! You're just going to let your son die?! What kind of father are you?! Do you know all the good things he's told me about you? He really looked up to you, Ollie. He really loved you. All I ever heard about was how great Oliver Queen was. But now that I've met him, I don't see what's so great about him. You were never much of a father for Connor then, and you definitely aren't much of a father for him now."  
  
"Dinah, you just don't understand."  
  
"That's right, I don't understand. I don't understand how you're just going to let your son die! Don't you even care about what happens to him? Do you care about him at all?"  
  
"Of course I do! He's my son, Dinah. I care about Connor. He was the most important person in my life when I died. I love him."  
  
"If you love him then do something! You can't just let him die. You have to come back and set things right. Stop being selfish for once!"  
  
"No, no I can't come back. I just can't."  
  
"Yes, you can. You have to. Just do it for Connor. He's your son, Ollie. He needs you. Do it for him. Just do it for your son." What Dinah had just said really got to him. She was right. Connor was his son. He couldn't just let him die. He knew what he had to do.  
  
"You're right," he told her. "I can't let anything happen to him. I can't let him die. He's my son and I care about him. I don't want him to have the same fate as me." He put his bow and arrows down and walked towards her. "I'm ready to go home now."  
  
"Take my hand," she said. He took it and they were back in the room. Ollie was about to fire his arrow at Connor.   
  
"Connor," he said. He let his bow and arrow fall to the ground. As soon as he did that, he immediately felt a gun go to his head.  
  
"Well, I guess you finally remembered," Two Face said. One of Two Face's other thugs was now holding Dinah. There was a gun to her head too. "So, how did you do it, Ollie? How did you remember? What did she do? Whatever, I guess it doesn't really matter. All that matters is that I'm gonna kill you now."  
  
"You sick bastard," Ollie said. "You were going to make me kill my own son."  
  
"Well, that's revenge, Ollie. And just because you have your soul back, it doesn't mean your going to prevent me from having it."  
  
"We'll see about that."   
  
Ollie quickly punched him in the nose causing blood to gush out of it and kicked the gun out of his hand. Two Face fought back by punching him in the stomach and then in the mouth which caused his lip to bleed. He tried to kick him in the chest but Ollie blocked him and Two Face received a blow to the face. Ollie tried kicking him in the stomach but he blocked him. He tried kicking him again, but he was still unable to succeed.  
  
Two Face punched him in the nose, braking it, and then tried hitting him again but Ollie managed to block him. Ollie punched him in the jaw and then tried punching him in the ribs but was blocked. Two Face gave him a hard blow to the chest and then the stomach. Ollie tried punching Two Face but he blocked him again.  
  
Two Face kicked him in the stomach and then the ribs. He then punched him in the nose and then in the jaw. He hit him in the ribs and then kicked him hard in the chest causing him to come crashing to the ground. Ollie was on the floor bloody and bruised, unable to get up. He was beaten.  
  
Two Face picked up his gun off the floor and aimed it at him. "It's time to die, Ollie," he said. "Again."   
  
Dinah couldn't take it anymore. The entire time she was just standing there not being able to do anything because the thug had a gun to her head. She didn't care if he shot her. She had to do something. She couldn't just stand there and watch Ollie get killed again.  
  
She stepped on the foot of the thug who was holding a gun to her head and then elbowed him in the stomach. She then punched him in the jaw, braking it, and as he was trying to recover she punched him in the face knocking him out. She quickly used telekinesis and made the gun fly out of Two Face's hand just before he was going to pull the trigger.   
  
"What the?" Two Face said. He turned towards Dinah. "You bitch."   
  
He started walking towards her to attack her, but before he could do anything, Connor finally managed to break free from the ropes that were holding him to the chair, which he had been trying to do the entire time, and punched Two Face hard in the face, making it even more distorted than it already was.  
  
"Nobody calls my girlfriend a bitch," he said.   
  
Two Face tried to punch him in the stomach but Connor managed to block him and he punched him in the chest. He then punched Two Face in the face which finally knocked him out.  
  
Connor went over towards Ollie. He was lying on the ground hurt from his battle with Two Face.  
  
"Dad, are you okay?" he asked him.  
  
"I'll live," he responded. Connor helped him up.   
  
Ollie turned towards Two Face's direction and saw him lying on the ground unconscious. "Nice work," he told Connor.  
  
"Well, I learned from the best," he said. They both smiled.   
  
"Hey, come here." Ollie pulled Connor into an embrace. He had been wanting to do that for a long time.  
  
"Hey, guys, I hate to brake up your little family reunion but can you please get us out of here," Helena said.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Connor said. They went over to Helena and Reese and untied them.  
  
"Well, Ollie, I don't think we've officially met. I'm Helena Kyle also known as the Huntress," she told him.  
  
"Oliver Queen. The original Green Arrow reincarnated. Nice to meet you. And who might you be?" he asked Reese.  
  
"Detective Jesse Reese. New Gotham PD."  
  
"Nice to meet you Reese." Ollie turned to face Dinah. "Dinah, I believe we've already met."   
  
"Yeah, Dinah, what happened? How did you get him to come back? What did you do?" Connor asked.  
  
"Well, it's a long story," she told him. "We'll tell you guys about it later."  
  
"Hey, guys, Barbara's probably going ballistic. Ollie, do you mind giving us our comm sets back," Helena said.  
  
"Oh, right, sorry about that." He reached into his pocket and handed them their comm sets. "Tell Barbara I say hi."  
  
As soon as they put their comm sets back on, they heard Barbara's voice. Helena was right, she was going ballistic.  
  
"Hey, Oracle, how's it hanging?" Helena said.  
  
::Finally, I got a hold of you! I've been going crazy. Are you guys alright?::  
  
"Yeah, we're fine now. Oh, and Ollie says hi."  
  
::What? Ollie?::  
  
"It's a long story. Short version, he has his soul back."  
  
::Finally some good news. Tell him it's about damn time. Does he know how much stress we've been through these past two weeks? Does he know everything that his body has put us through? These past two weeks we've been working like crazy trying to stop Two Face and now that it's all over, and all of you and all of the metas of New Gotham nearly died, he decides to come back?! Why did he come back now?! Why didn't he just come back in the beginning when Two Face first started his plan, before all of this happened and before all of you had a near death experience?! Why couldn't he just come back earlier?! It would have been a lot easier then! I may be in a wheel chair but when you guys come back to the Clock Tower, tell him I'm going to kick his ass!"  
  
"Ollie, Barbara says hi."  
  
* * * * *  
  
It had been a week since they stopped Two Face. Everything was right again. Nobody got killed, Two Face was back in Arkham, and best of all, Ollie was back to life which was the best victory that Connor had ever had. But unfortunately there were some strings attached to it.  
  
"Hey," Connor said to Dinah. Today was one of the best but at the same time, one of the worst days of his life.  
  
"Hey, so today's the day you're going home. Today you're going back to Star City," she said.   
  
Him and Ollie had decided a couple of days ago that it was best for them to leave New Gotham and to go back home. Connor had a second chance with his father and you don't get many seconds chances in life so he knew he had to take advantage of this one. He knew him and his father had to get reacquainted again. They had to go back to where their relationship first started. They had to go back home and home was Star City.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going back today," he told her.  
  
"I thought you were going stay in New Gotham a little longer," she said.  
  
"Yeah, I thought so too. I guess fate just got in the way of that. Look, Dinah, I want to stay longer it's just-"  
  
"No, it's okay. I know why you're leaving. I understand. If I were you, I'd probably be doing the same thing."  
  
"Yeah, it's not everyday your father comes back from the dead."  
  
"Yeah, only in New Gotham."  
  
"Hey, I'll come and visit. I'll come at the first opportunity."  
  
"I can't wait until then."  
  
"Look, I know long distance relationships are hard but I want to try to make this work."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Just promise me one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"While, I'm gone, don't fall for any other cute vigilantes."  
  
"Okay, I promise."  
  
"I'm really going to miss you."  
  
"I'm going to miss you too. It'll be weird not seeing you everyday."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna miss kicking ass with you."  
  
"Me too. We had a lot of fun while it lasted."  
  
"Yeah, we did."  
  
"You know, New Gotham won't be the same without you," she said.  
  
"Yeah, well, Star City will be empty without you," he told her. They both smiled. He was feeling so many emotions right now. There was a part of him that wanted to stay in New Gotham but he knew he couldn't. He knew he had to go back. As much as it hurt leaving Dinah, he knew he had to leave.   
  
"Connor," Ollie said, "it's time to go."   
  
Connor turned towards Dinah. "I'll call you as soon as we get there."  
  
"Okay, I'll wait for your call." They kissed goodbye.  
  
"I'll see you soon, bye," he said.  
  
"Bye."   
  
He got up and was about to leave when he stopped. He knew he still had one more thing to tell her. It was something that he had been wanting to tell her for a while now. He knew it was now or never. He didn't care if she didn't feel the same way. He just knew he had to tell her. She had to know how he felt about her before he left. He turned to face her again.   
  
"I love you, Dinah."   
  
"I love you too," she responded. Connor couldn't believe what he had just heard. Dinah loved him too. He never thought that she felt the same way about him.   
  
He couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to the girl that he had fallen in love with and kissed her one more time. As they were kissing, everything felt right. They belonged together. All he wanted to do was stay in New Gotham with her. But no matter how right it felt, and no matter how much he wanted to stay, he knew that he had to go. They broke apart.   
  
"I have to go," he said both of them wishing it weren't true.   
  
"I know."   
  
"I'll see you soon. Bye."  
  
"Bye."   
  
With all of his effort he somehow managed to turn around and walk away. He met up with Ollie at the elevator and they both left the Clock Tower.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So, what did you think of Quiver? Did you love it? Did you hate it? Do you want to kill me for making Connor leave? I really want to know what you thought of it. Please review. 


End file.
